The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Switched mode power converters are widely used in consumer electronic devices. In most high power applications, switched mode power converters are required either to operate under high power supply voltage or required to deliver quite a large amount of current. In these situations, the power switches of a switched mode power converter must sustain a high voltage or conduct a large current.
Currently, high voltage vertical FETs and power MOSFETs comprised of multiple switching elements connected in parallel with each switching element having a large number of fundamental MOSFET transistors laid out successively in parallel and next to one another are used as power switches. For a typical switching power converter 100, which operates under high power supply voltage or delivers quite a large amount of current, comprising a high side power switch 101, a low side power switch 102 and their controller 103, the high side power switch 101, the low side power switch 102 and their controller 103 are fabricated on separate semiconductor dies, and are laid on a lead frame structure 104 in the same plane, as shown in FIG. 1. This conventional method of packaging such a power converter integrated circuit results in larger package size. Furthermore, this conventional method needs to interconnect different semiconductor dies by wire bonding, thereby further introducing high interconnection resistance, parasitic resistance, and parasitic inductance to the integrated circuit.